


Unfaithful

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston fan fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom admits to cheating on his girlfriend. Does she forgive him? Or move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, really nervouse to post here since this caters to a wider audience. You can catch my other fics at tumblr. Username is mrshiddleston. Enjoy!

_News Headline:_

_Hollywood heartthrob Tom Hiddleston seen smooching co star Elisabeth Olsen in a bar! Exclusive deets inside!_

_Uh oh?, is Loki cheating with co star?_

_Unfaithful! Tom seen kissing Elisabeth Olsen in a bar, what does his girlfriend have to say?_

Headline after headline were plastered in almost every tabloid in London. He was silent. She was fuming. Luke was feeling uncomfortable pin betwee the couple. “Is it true Tom?” She breaks the awkward silence, she prayed it were all lies, it has to be, she hoped that 1 year of her life wasn’t wasted. But he stayed quiet, not meeting her eyes, his hands on his lap,barely moving. She waited for his answer, “Luke, could you give us a moment alone please.” He looked at his publicist, the two exchanged a secret language she never understood, and the publicist stood, pausing to hold her shoulder, “please don’t hesitate to call me alright?” She nods and Luke was gone.

She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes, his body language spoke volumes and her heart was barely breaking, “will you at least have the audacity to look at me and admit it?” She spat, that jolted Tom to his senses, he swallows the lump on his throat and begins, “I slept with her,”  he whispers, she gasps, bringing her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs, he moved and kneels before her, “it was one night Izzy, it meant nothing,” he pleaded, he held her left hand and she flinched, she looked deep into his eyes and didn’t recognize the man in front of her, “why?” She sobs, she stands and distances herself to him, “why Tom?!” She yelled, He stands and walks closer to her and she continues “don’t come near me you unfaithful bastard! Why Tom!?” “Because I was weak Izzy!” He sobbed, “I was weak and alone, that was supposed to be the night you were due for a visit, I hadn’t seen you in months! I got low and she was willing,” he sobbed. He pulled her close to him, she flinched, she tried let go of his grip but he held on, “Izzy! Izzy, it meant nothing, It was one night and I am so sorry,” he looked into her eyes, pleading, she gasps, “it meant nothing!? Is that supposed to make me feel better! I didn’t visit you on set and you just fucked another cunt! Well I’m sorry mister hotshot but I have a life too! My world doesn’t revolve around you!” He flinches at her words, she breaks free from his grasp and backs away from him, stumbling on the floor, crying.

He kneels and grabs her, checking for any sort of injury but she struggles, “let go of me!” “No! No, I am not letting you go Izzy, I love you!” He holds her left finger, showing her the engagement ring, “your the one I want, and I promise if you give me a chance I will prove it to you,” he holds her In his arms, she tries to break free of his grasp but he’s too strong, he sobs on her shoulder, whispering “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” they stay like that for what felt like hours. She eventually stopped fighting, suddenly all the fight left her, he cupped her face and kissed her, fiercely, and to her shame she kissed back, she was hurting, but his kisses have a way of consuming her and leaving her breathless. He was apologizing, he broke the kiss, “let me show you,” he breathes, she wanted to leave, oh how she wanted to, but before she could move he stood up, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom, he laid her down gently and kissed her, she kissed back, she wanted to fight what was about to happen, but she wanted this as well, so she allowed him to take off her shirt and licked and nipped at her breasts, sucking each nipple, he moved lower to her abdomen, she moaned when he undid her jeans and inserted a finger inside her dripping folds, “let me apologize my love, please,” he whispers to her skin, he ripped the jeans off her along with her panties and kissed his way up to her core. _This was wrong,_ she thought, she was about to object but he started licking her core and almost all coherent thoughts left her, just for tonight she chanted in her head, only for tonight, he devoured her, it didn’t take long before she came and he drank all of her, he crawled on top of her, kissing her mouth, letting her taste herself, he knew how much that turned her on.

he aligned his cock and entered her, slowly, lovingly, until he was seated inside her, they moan in relief. “I love you Izzy,” he whispers, and starts to thrust, she moans, tears flowing in her eyes, she held on to him, meeting his thrusts as he claims her, “this is all I ever want,” he speaks with each thrust, “deep inside you,” he thrusts rather harshly, knocking the air from her lungs, she urges him for more, but he slows down, not wanting it to end quickly, “you’re all I ever want Izzy, no one else,” and with that she stiffens, suddenly losing her arousal, he senses it and places his hand between her legs and rubs her clit, she moans, her core contracts, he rubs her harder, making her scream, “Ah, Tom!” She digs her nails on his back and scratched him, hard and she screams as her orgasm rips her apart, triggering his release, They ride their orgasms to the very end then he collapses on top of her. He felt her arms wound around him and he smiles, he looks up to her face, seeing the hurt in her eyes will always torment him for as long as they live, “I love you so much Izzy,” he kisses her again, softly, sweetly, “I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you I promise.” She only nods and he pulls out of her brings her to his chest, they fall sleep like that. His last thoughts were of cutting all ties to Elisabeth and of how to make it up to her.

Sunlight streaking through the room woke him up from his sleep, he reaches for Izzy, but finds the bed empty. He wakes up fully, panic beginning to rise up, he stands and puts on his boxers and calls out to her, “Izzy!?” He walks around the house but something didn’t feel right, he finds the coffee machine filled with coffee, and an envelope next to it, he opened it, his heart racing:

Thomas,

I love you too, but I can’t do this right now. I need time.

Goodbye for now,

Izzy,

Her engagement ring fell off the envelope and into floor. He crumpled the paper and threw it, screaming, he broke down and cried, it was all his fault, he’d ruined them. I have to get her back! He chanted, he needs to get her back.

 


	2. On her own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy tries to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, while reconnecting to an old friend

More boxes.

Izzy sighed at the sight. Just when she thought she was done unpacking, she finds 3 more boxes. She had managed to get her old flat back from her tenant and close friend Nicholas, at the same price and she was grateful, she moved back immediately and got her stuff after Tom left to film Skull Island. Having a broken heart somehow made her more passionate about fixing her new/old flat, as fixing it up somehow made her forget about Tom. She walks closer to the boxes and realized they were the last few items she got from the master bedroom. She brought them to her bed room to sort. When she opened the third box, she saw an envelope, odd, how did that get here? She thought, she opened it and knew instantly to whom it came from:

_My Darling Izz,_

_I know what I’ve done is completely unforgivable and I am so sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you. It was my fault darling, you are the kindest, most loving woman I have ever known and I was a fool who allowed a moment of weakness to ruin the one good thing I had in my life, YOU. You asked for time, so time I will give, I will wait for you love, I’ll wait forever if I have to, just please, come back, give me a chance, I love you._

_Love,  
Your Tom_

She wipes the tears in her eyes. This was the man she loved, she missed him terribly. It had been a rough 3 months, with the paparazzi hounding her to the point that she had to call Luke for help, which he did willingly. She swore off the internet and looked down whenever she walked near newspaper stands that had her ex boyfriend kissing someone else plastered in front. Luckily the gossip died down. But the truth still stings.

He cheated.

She knew getting involved with an actor was tricky, she initially thought her and Tom would just be a fling, but it blossomed into something beautiful, until that night, when everything came crashing down. And now she’s back in the real world, alone, and desperate to forget.

while sorting she heard a knock from her door. She walked towards the door and opened it and smiled, “I figured you’d be too busy sorting that you forgot dinner,” Nic held out Thai take out, sodas and wine. “You know me too well Nicky, come in.” She grabs the drinks and lead him to the kitchen. “Since when does Red wine match Thai food?” She raised an eyebrow, Nic chuckles, “it’s my house warming to you dear, this place hasn’t been the same without you,” he smiles and looks her deep in her eyes. For a moment, Izzy got lost in his eyes, they weren’t as clear as Tom’s but they were beautiful. _Wait, what!?_ Izzy shook her head and busies herself in plating the food, Nic looked around the flat, “how’s the flat? Anything leaking or needs maintenance?” “Uhm, nope, so far everything’s fine,” she bellows.

He finds a picture frame on her side table, of her and Tom in Sydney. Nic takes the photo and looks closer, _bastard_ , he thought, despite being a nice chap, he never really liked Tom for Izzy, and truth be told, he wanted Izzy for himself, finding out they were engaged nearly broke him, but he saw how much in love they were. Now that’s she’s back in the market maybe now he has a chance, and by God he will find out if he has one tonight by asking her out. Izzy places the food on the coffee table, wanting to eat in front of the TV, she see him staring at the picture, she gasps and walks towards Nic and takes then photo, “I honestly don’t know why that’s still around.” She looks at the photo and places it face down on the table. “Let’s eat shall we?”

They sat on the floor and ate their dinner, talking and catching up in each other’s lives. Izzy couldn’t believe how hungry she was, after months of moping around she finally got her appetite back. Afterwards they cleared out the dishes and popped open the wine and sat on the couch talked some more. With the bottle almost finished Nic figured now would be the time to ask, “So, how are you Izzy, really?” Nic asks after sipping his wine. Izzy sighs, “not good,” she replied, “but that is to be expected I guess, when your fiancé cheats on you with a young, blond actress,” she says bitterly. “You know not all men cheat, right?” Nic tries to defends his kind, Izzy looks at his face, he is quite handsome, she thought, “perhaps not,” she answers, “but I thought I got a good one you know? I mean sure he’s an actor, not the most stable job, but he was, is a good man,” She ftook a big gulp at her wine, “yet he cheated anyway.” Her voice trembles, Nic places their glasses on the table and hugs Izzy, she hugs back, Tom spoiled her with his touch, and she missed being held, “it’s okay to cry Iz, i’m here,” Izzy shook her head and moved to face him, their faces mere inches from each other, Nic marveled at her beauty, he wanted to kiss her, badly, but he knew it would be wrong, “I’m done crying,” she whispers,“ Nic  couldn't resist anymore, he closes in on her lips, gently kissing her, he was about to move back when she kissed back, it was slow, gentle, she was delicious, Nic dared to move closer and held her hip, and she moved her hands on his chest, for a moment he thought she was going to push him away but instead her hands wound up in his neck, feeling braver he laid her down on the sofa, feeling her body beneath him drove him mad with lust, he knew she wasn’t in a good place right now but feeling her body welcome him was too good to refuse, he felt her luscious curves, her thighs, he broke the kiss and started nipping her neck, down to her collarbone, to her breasts, he sucked a nipple though the shirt and she moaned, “oh God!” He lifted her shirt and sucked on her nipples, oh how he dreamed of doing this to her, of being the one to make love to her and not that sod actor. Izzy was consumed by him, she had a minor crush on Nic before she dated Tom, and Tom was always a bit jealous of their friendship, _Tom!_ She was about to push him away when she felt his fingers enter her and she moaned at the intrusion, it’s been too long, why not? She thought, why the hell not?

He was about to carry her to her bed when they hear a knock on the door. Fuck! He thought, Izzy got back to her senses and pushed Nic off her, panting, she fixes herself and goes to the door, not bothering to check the peep hole, she should have though, because when she opened her door she was greeted by non other than the woman who ruined her relationship. ” Izzy,“ she said, “we need to talk.”

 


	3. Get Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Izzy almost sleeping with Nic, now how does she deal with Elisabeth at her doorstep?

“Izzy, we need to talk,” Elisabeth Olsen, famous movie star,  the woman zTom slept with, was standing at Izzy’s doorstep, she was shocked and conflicted, does she talk to her? Or slam the door and hope she breaks her nose? She was about to do the latter but Elisabeth was quick to block the door with her foot, “please, allow me to explain,” she spoke, as Izzy assess the situation she noticed Elisabeth looking gaunt and tired, hating the human compassion she always possessed, she let her inside, not wanting anyone to notice that there was an actress in the building.

Elisabeth sat on the couch, praying that she wasn’t too late to fix the situation, she felt horrible when she heard that Izzy left Tom after he admitted their one night stand, she tried to call him but he blocked her number and Luke, upon Tom’s instructions, told him to not let Elisabeth near him. Nic emerged from the kitchen, he thought it best to busy himself by washing the glasses and disposing the wine bottle, a good enough distraction to ease the raging hard on he had for Izzy. He walked back to the living room when he saw the blond woman, “oh shit!” He gasped, he didn’t know what was happening, but he sure wanted to kill her had he not been raised to be a gentleman. Izzy, Elisabeth and Nic all stared at each other for a brief, awkward minute before Nic broke the awkwardness, “I think I should go Izzy, it is getting late,” Izzy gives him a small smile, “I’ll walk you out, I’ll be just a moment,” she glances at her guest, giving her an icy glare.

She walks Nic to the door, “Nic, I-I’m sorry,” “it’s okay Izzy,” Nic looked at her and sighed, “I know your not over him.” He smiled weakly, Izzy hugged her friend, “I’m sorry for taking advantage of you,” She murmured, “it’s me that need to apologize for that,” he let’s go of her, “when your heart is healed enough to love another, won’t you take mine into consideration?” Izzy smiled, “definitely maybe.” She replied, he chuckles and opens the door, before he left, “oh, by the way, I have body bags in my flat if you’ll need one,” he winks, she laughs and slaps his arms, “I will keep that in mind Nicky, goodnight.” She closes the door and sighs. _Now let’s see what blondie has to say,_ she thought as she headed back to the living room.

She finds Elisabeth looking at the same photo Nic saw earlier. “Well it seems everyone’s drawn to that photo tonight.” Izzy spoke, causing Elisabeth to look at her direction, she gently placed the photo back on the table and spoke, “that was quick, is he your boyfriend now?” She asks, rather harshly, Izzy narrowed her eyes at her, “why, want to fuck him too?” She responded, Elisabeth’s cheeks blushed at her retort, “I, I didn’t mean it that way, I” “you what?” Izzy was just about ready to breath fire at the moment, she thought she had reigned her temper towards them, even tried to forgive, but after 3 months of dealing with a broken heart whilst being harassed by the paparazzi, having the cause of her pain in her flat was becoming way too much for her. “If your here to judge me and mock me I suggest you get out before I throw you.” Izzy threatened. “

"Please, I came her to apologize,” she began to sob, Izzy rolled her eyes, she wasn’t buying it, Elisabeth dared to move closer to Izzy, “I just called off my engagement that night, my, my fiancé was cheating on me so I ended it, T-Tom saw me crying and offered his shoulder to cry on.” She paused and sat down, trying to control her crying, “we-we went to a bar and had one drink too many, he was sad, he was desperate to see you but you called him and said you couldn’t make it because you had an emergency somewhere. We were two people at a low point, and we didn’t think okay, but, I kissed him first,” Izzy gasped and turned around, not letting her see her tears, she shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore details.

“I kissed him Izzy, I was selfish and for a brief moment I wanted what you had, wanted to share what you two had. It wasn’t until the morning after that reality set in, Tom woke up and saw me and the what we did, he-he jumped out of the bed like there was a plague. He left me right then and there,” Izzy held her hands on he ears, not wanting to hear details of their affair, Elisabeth faced her, and removed her hands from her ears. “It was then I realized I was no better than my ex, because now, I ruined you two,” she sobbed, “and I am so sorry Izzy, so sorry, you don’t have to forgive me, or even see me again, I promise to keep my distance. But please, talk to him, he loves you Izz,” she held on Izzy’s forearms, desperate to get through to her.

“I-it’s not as easy as you think Elisabeth,” she sobbed, “I can’t go back, you two broke my heart and my trust in him, and in me. I can’t go back now.” She tried to free herself from the blond’s grasp, “no, no Izzy, it’s not too late, it’s never too late when you are meant to be with them, Izzy, look at me,” Izzy looked at her, “he’s a mess, my sources tell me he’s miserable, barely able to tread through shooting, and its all my fault Izzy, but I can’t fix him, only you can,” Elisabeth goes to her bag and gets an envelope. She wipes her tears with one hand, she handed the envelope to her. “Here’s a plane ticket to Hawaii. They are going to be working there for another month or two. Please see him.” Izzy was sobbing. She felt so conflicted with her emotions, on one hand she wanted to jump at that plane and fly to him, to forgive and forget, on the other hand she wants him to suffer, because she’s still suffering, then there’s Elisabeth. Despite looking so forlorn she didn’t trust her so much either.

“I think i’ve heard enough Elisabeth, you need to go,” Elisabeth sobbed and handed her the plane ticket, she held her at arms length, “it’s an open ended ticket, first class, the works, please consider, I won’t stop until you two are back together, please think about it Izzy.” Izzy nods and leads the blond to the door. “Goodbye Izzy.” “Goodbye Elisabeth, I’d appreciate it if I never see you again.” The blond nods and walks away. Izzy closed the door and sagged behind it. Rubbing her hands in her face she cried, what now? she thought? First there’s Nic, she’s still in love with Tom, but with what happened to them in the couch, she didn’t think they could go back to the way they were. She feared she may have lost a friend, next there’s Elisabeth, she wanted to hate her, badly, but after hearing her side she found it a bit harder to smash her head in her mind. And Tom, she loves him still, she must admit hearing him miserable gave her some satisfaction, it meant he still loves her, right? Standing up she decided a nice soak in the tub would help her ease her mind, so she headed for a bath.

While soaking in her tub, a glass of Jameson in one hand, she clutched her phone on the other, since their breakup Tom has left her a lot of emails and voicemails, texts but being angry and hurt she refused to read them, never really had the urge to read or hear them, until now. She saw one email he sent her just days ago, curious, she opened it:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I know I promised to give you time, (I hope you read the letter before tearing it) but I just can’t. Not when I’m staying in a beautiful house by the beach, with the sound of waves to keep me company, and the smell of sea water all over, It reminded me of our brief stay in Mexico, do you remember that my love? you and me, walking on the beach, watching the sunset, you saying, “all sunsets are beautiful, but nothing beats the one in Manila Bay, I’ll take you there someday.” That felt like ages ago now._

_My bed is a vast white space with a beautiful canopy enclosing it. It’s the kind of bed you desperately wanted in our flat but I didn’t budge, so we settled for that boring excuse of a bed. Its too big for me darling, it’s far too big because you aren’t in it, with your head resting on my chest. Me kissing your flushed skin._

_I am babbling I know. But I just wanted you to know that I am thinking of you everyday, I ache for you darling. Here I am in what is supposed to be a dream role, a chance of a lifetime. But without you, it’s all for nothing, because I lost my world the night I betrayed you. I wish every second of each day that I could take it all back, but I can’t. All I can do now, is respect your wish, and pray that you give a sliver of light from my darkness._

_I miss you Izzy, I love you,_

_Please give me another chance._

_Your Tom,_

“Fuck!” She cursed, almost dropping her phone in the tub. His words were so raw it cut her deep in her soul. She immediately washed up and prepared for bed. She was drained emotionally and physically, looking back with the events of the day, she was glad Elisabeth broke her moment with Nic, she didn’t even know what possessed her to allow him to make out with her, to touch her, she shivered with the thought, though not exactly in a bad way. He knew how to kiss, but he wasn’t Tom. She looked at the plane ticket Elisabeth gave her, saw that it expires in a week from today, she took a deep breath and placed it back on her bedside table. She went to sleep that night debating wether to go to him, or wait till he returns. As she drifts off to sleep she made her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, she's made her decision. Now let's see what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of update. Hope I haven't scared you off.

It was hot! The sun shone brightly like a flashlight following Izzy wherever she went. It’s been so long since she felt heat like this. Looking outside the airport she suddenly felt homesick. The people and weather somehow reminded her of her hometown in Manila and momentarily distracted her when a tall Englishman greeted her, “hello Luke,” the Man, dressed casually in shorts and a t shirt, hugged Izzy, which was strange as they weren’t exactly close, “so glad your here Izzy,” he whispered. He helped her with her luggage and rode in the car.

“I take it he doesn’t know your here,” he started,“ Izzy nodded her head. Taking off her hoodie despite the car’s air conditioning, Luke hands her an ice cold drink which she takes willingly, “how is he Luke?” She asked after taking a long sip. Luke sighs, “well, I flew all the way here too, so I should say, not good,” Izzy raised an eyebrow at him, not buying his reason, he had a worried look on his face, “in terms of work,he’s great Izzy. But he’s become rather melancholic, other than having scenes together he barely talks to the cast and crew, he’s always back in his trailer running his lines. That’s not the Tom I know Izzy.”  she was saddened by what Luke told her, but she had to admit she did feel a small pang of satisfaction that he felt bad, but he didn’t need to know that. “Elisabeth called me,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “Okay, so you guys plot to get me here, mission accomplished!” She seethed, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Calming her nerves, yes they might have plotted her arrival, but in the end she agreed to it, she sighed and couldn’t believe how gullible she’s become. “Where am I staying Luke.” She speaks after a while, “your staying at his place Izzy,” Luke looks at the woman next to him, he holds her hand and she looks at him, “I hope you guys can work this out Izzy. He loves you. He’ll be free of work for 4 days, talk this out.” “I’ll try not to kill him before the movie’s finished I promise,” was Izzy’s response.

Soon they arrived at Tom’s rented house and Luke let’s them in. Izzy was speechless, Tom was right, the house was modest, bungalow type, with wide windows and a back door that leads to the beach, she could see the clear blue waters and she instantly itched to dive in. Luke coughed and she almost forgot about him. “Tom won’t be home until evening. The house is stocked with food so feel free to indulge.” Izzy nods her thanks and give him a small smile, “I guess I shall leave you to it,” and with that, Luke was gone. Izzy looked at her surroundings, the house was beautiful. She walked along a short, narrow hallway that led to his bedroom, she gasped at the sight of the bed, it had the white veil she always dreamed of having in her bed. She looked at her time, she had a few hours till he arrives. Good, she thought, maybe a swim would clear her mind.

She got her luggage and unpacked her black bikini with matching kaftan, got a towel and headed out to the beach. It was after 3 o clock so the sun was not as harsh, she removed her kaftan and dipped her toes on the water, lovely, she thought, she looked around for other people but found none, so she dived in and enjoyed the salt water hugging her body, she did a few laps and floated around, thinking, rehearsing what she was about to say. his betrayal still stung in her heart, she won’t be able to trust him right away, but how will it work when he is surrounded by beautiful women all the time? What if this happens again? Was she a fool to be cheated on, and yet still follow the man who wronged her? She hoped the water was deep enough to drown her doubts.

She lost track of time and didn’t surface until the sun was about to set, she wiped the water from her body and placed the kaftan back on, she turned and gazed at the sunset, it truly was breathtaking. She heard footsteps approach her, somehow she knew it was him. “Izzy?” She turned and saw him, Luke was right, he looked terrible, “hello Thomas,” she gave a small smile, she began to shiver when the winds picked up, he brought her to his side and they walked back inside. Once inside she turned to look at him, he was wearing khaki shorts, a white shirt and flip flops, reminiscent of his Oakley character, minus the hair, and the youthfulness. She noted his hands were balled to a fist, he was itching to hold her.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you here Izzy?” Izzy blushed, “I needed to talk to you Tom, but first. Can I take shower?” She gave him a weak smile. Tom nodded and she went to the bathroom. once she was inside Tom  had the widest smile on his face, he was ecstatic! He texted Luke his thanks and prepared a light dinner for them. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in her shorts and a shirt that once belonged to him. He smiled, “I made sandwiches, thought you might be hungry.” He handed it to her, “thank you Tom,” Tom led her to the dining table where they ate, making small talk, but tiptoeing the serious topic. After dinner, he led her to the sofa, he took her hand and spoke, “I’m glad your here Izzy, but I must ask, what does this mean for us?” She looked at him, he looked lost, yet hopeful, “I’m here because despite the hurt and betrayal, I- I still love you Tom,” Tom smiled and was about to kiss her but she moved her head, he tried to hide his disappointment but she saw the hurt in his face, “you broke my heart Tom, and my trust in you. I-It won’t be fixed easily. But I’m willing to try to forgive, and give us another shot.” Tears were forming in her eyes now, it hurt to speak those words and seeing his face contort with a million emotions. He nodded his understanding, not trusting his words at the moment. He knew she was right, he knew that they won’t be the same as before, but he also knew that if they survive this, they’re relationship will be stronger than ever. He held both her hands now, they were so small compared to his, he looked deep into her brown eyes, “I understand, thank you for giving us another chance darling.” He smiled, he leaned towards Izzy, “may I kiss you Izzy?” They were inches from each other, his breath hot against her skin, she knew that all it would take was one kiss, and she would break. “No, Tom, you may not, yet.” He was disappointed, but her respected her though, “can I hold you instead,” not wanting to be so cruel, she nodded and he held her immediately, he was itching to hold her in his arms the moment he saw her shoes when he entered the house. If this is all he’d get for now then he’ll take it.

After what felt like hours he reluctantly lets her go, “let’s go to bed Izzy,” she raised her eyebrow and he chuckles, “we don’t have to sleep in the same bed, but there is only one bedroom in this house.” He thanked the lucky stars for that. “I suppose we’ll just have to share it, but no monkey business.” She stands and takes his hand and they head towards the bedroom, after brushing her teeth, he helped her lie down even though she didn’t need to, he wanted to every opportunity to touch her, he ached for her, he wanted her, but he won’t push it for now. As she was situated in her side he kissed her forehead, he couldn’t resist. “Goodnight Izzy,” he left her to take a shower.

Whilst in the shower he couldn’t wipe the grin on his face. She agreed to give him a second chance. And he was going to spend the rest of his life proving himself worthy of her. He was desperate to kiss her, he was hoping to make love to her. But he knew that will come in time, for now though, they will take things slow, he will court her, properly this time, and win her trust back eventually. After his shower he decided to wear boxers tonight, the more barriers between them the less likely for him to be tempted. He watched her sleep in his bed, she looked younger when asleep, he laid on his side of the bed and spooned her, placing his arm across her waist, pulling her flush on his back, he inhaled her scent of vanilla and her, he sighed quietly. He kissed her cheek and whispered, “I love you, I won’t screw this up I promise.” Then he drifted off to the best sleep he’s had in a while.


	5. Re-kindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To and Izzy pick up the pieces of their reationship.

He wakes to the sounds of the ocean outside the house. The sun had begun to rise, giving a soft light illuminating the the bedroom. He reaches for the warm body beside him, but finds none. He opens his eyes and finds the bed empty, he sits up right away, panic gripping him immediately, “Izzy!” He calls out to her, no! No! Not again! His mind races, then he feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see her, “thank God!” He pulls her in his arms and she hugs him, she could feel his body trembling, “hey, I’m right here, I’m here Tom, shhhhh.” She just holds him. She felt bad, it had been 3 days since she arrived, though they had begun to rebuild their relationship, she discovered last night he’d wake in the middle of the night with nightmares, of the morning she left. She felt bad, she’d heard he was devastated when she left, but she didn’t expect this. “Lie down baby,” she laid him down the bed, she joined him, she held him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She thought he’d gone back to sleep when he spoke, “I dreamed you left me again.” She kissed his chest, “it was just a dream Tom,” he lifted her face and looked at her, he wanted so much to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn’t allow it, she smiled at him, he looked so vulnerable. “Go back to sleep, it’s still early.” She kissed him on his jaw, sending a shiver throughout his body.

Both of them were drifting back to sleep when a phone rang, he sighed, who could it be? And why so early. He reached for his phone and picked it up, Izzy was about to move away but Tom held her firm, not wanting to let her go, “hello?” He answered. Izzy listened to the one sided conversation, the phone call ended and he sighed again, she looked up at him, waiting for him to speak, “that was the set, they want me to reshoot one scene today, The director wasn’t satisfied with the other shots,” he cupped her face again, running his fingers on her disheveled hair, “I’m sorry, I know Luke said 4 days but, given my recent performance I can’t say no.” She nodded and gave him a weak smile, “when do they need you on set?” She asked, she was disappointed, but then again this wasn’t exactly a vacation. “About an hour from now. I’m so sorry darling.” She kissed him on the mouth, it was so sudden he didn’t respond at first, it was soft, and gentle, he cupped her face and deepened it, adding fuel to the fire he’d been burning for her since she arrived, but before he could turn her on her back she pulled back, breathing heavily, “your not leaving this house with an empty stomach,” and with that she pecked him one more time and stood up, heading for the kitchen, he grunted, he finally got a kiss from her, but now he has to work! He reluctantly stood up to shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the bedroom and was greeted with the smell of herbs and spices, he found his girl plating an omelette, still on her sleep clothes, looking sexy as ever, she saw him standing, looking gorgeous in casual denim shorts and his faithful grey t shirt. She smiled, “have a few bites before you leave,” he walked towards her and held her on her hips, he kissed her, she ran her hands on his chest and rested it on his neck. She missed his kisses. It was always a treat, but then she was suddenly struck by thoughts of him kissing Elisabeth, and she immediately pulled back, seeing his disappointment and worry, “what’s wrong? It’s too soon I’m sorry.” She shook her head, and rested her hands on his chest. “It’s not that, it’s just that if you don’t eat now you’ll be late.” She lied, but he knew she was lying, he didn’t press on, not wanting her to shut him out when she had been opening up to him little by little each day. He nodded and they both sat down to eat. After their breakfast they heard a car honk his horn, Tom sighed, “I have to go,” “I’ll walk you to the door.” They stood and after getting his bag they head to outside, he looked at her one last time and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can alright, maybe we could go out tonight, you decide.” He smiled, she smiled with him, she kissed him on the lips sweetly, “one for the road,” she smirked, he chuckled, she always did that before he left before, her doing it now gave him hope. He turned and went to the car and they were off.

Once back in the house she sighed, these past 3 days have been great, they had long walks on the beach, learned how to surf, even tried wind gliding. Tom had been very attentive and respectful of her decision to forego intimacy. She just didn’t feel comfortable sleeping with him right away, knowing that it was sex that ruined them as a couple. But after kissing him again after months of separation, having tasted his lips again, she wondered how on earth had she held back, and how will she hold back now? Another issue was how are things going to be once they’re back in the real world? She’d just moved back to her flat! Would she move again? The mere thought of it was exhausting. They’ll have to find time to talk about these things before she goes home in a few days. She spent the day getting some work done, finishing the designs she left hanging and sending it back just in time, thankfully the house Tom rented had amazing Wifi, so she managed to answer emails that needed immediate responses. Whilst working she heard her phone ping

Text:

_I’m afraid I’ll be working longer then expected_


	6. Destruction from the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens when Izzy returns to London. The plot begins to thicken…or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Cumberbatches make an appearance.

_Text:  
_

_Landed safely in London, you can stop worrying now - Izzy_

She sighed as the plane taxis through Heathrow. It was midnight in the UK and she was back home, well, not exactly her home, but it has been for the past 5 years. She rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheeks to wake her up, she looks at her right hand and smiled. She still couldn’t believe they’re back together. And him giving her this ring was really sweet, but much as she liked to live in this moment, at the back of her mind still laid her doubts. She left him alone again. He promised he’d be faithful from now on and she wanted to trust his words, what if it happens again? What if this becomes a sick cycle? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming her mind, she thought back on their last embrace before she left Hawaii.

_“I’m going to miss you Izzy,” he whispers. Not letting her go, she holds on to him, giggling, "I’ll see you next month Tom, it won’t be long till then okay?” She spoke, holding his face in her hands, as if talking to a child, he cups her face and looks deep into her eyes, “not soon enough,” he kisses her, long and hard amidst the small crowd, he didn’t bother to care at the moment. “I will miss you too, but I have to go now ok?” he holds her right hand with his and kisses the infinity ring. “I love you, I know your still holding back Izzy, but I understand, just try to have faith in us okay?” She sighed, he looked so sad and remorseful, “I will, I love you too.” She kisses him one last time and heads to the gate._

People standing up broke her little day dream and she stood with them, pulling her hoodie up, she left the plane, got her luggage and caught a cab home. When she arrived she was greeted by Nic in the hallway, “hey Nic,” he looks up at Izzy, his eyes bloodshot and glassy, he appeared to be drunk or high on something. Izzy felt an uneasy gut feeling rise and instantly regretted greeting him. “Your back! So soon?” Izzy nodded, “yeah I have to get back to work on Monday, why are you up so late?” Nic looked around but her, trying to come up with an excuse, “I uh, did some maintenance that couldn’t wait in the morning.” He smiled shyly, “oh, okay, well, have a good night,” she went up to the lift, praying he wouldn’t join her, as the lift door closed she sighed in relief, seeing Nic at that state scared her, she knew he was an addict before, but he’s been clean as a whistle for a long time. When she opened the lift she saw the door to her flat wide open, she ran towards her flat but stopped midway in case the intruder was still there. She got her small perfume bottle out of her purse, cursing the fact that her pepper spray was inside her luggage, and walked slowly inside.

What she saw brought her to tears. Her entire flat had been trashed, her Mac computer was gone, her furniture ripped, plates and glasses were littered on the floor, as she walked around trying to see if anything else had been stolen, she went to her bedroom, on her way there she stepped on a broken frame, it was the frame that held the picture of Tom and her, but where’s the photo? She walked inside the room and screamed.

Written in thick black paint on her wall were the words “HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME!!! Her bed had been mutilated and covered in a thick red paint, or is it blood? On top of it was the photo she was looking for, torn in the middle and paint covered on Tom’s face. She jumped when her phone rang, she quickly picked it up, “hello?” “Darling are you home?” It was Tom, “y-yeah, I-I’m home,” she tried to hide her panic, but he knew her well enough, “Izzy, what’s wrong?” She closed her eyes, counted to 10, controlling her breathing, Tom heard her doing this and knew instantly something was wrong, “Izzy, I want you to tell me exactly what’s going on,” he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could, Izzy sighed and spoke, “someone trashed my flat,” she sobbed, “WHAT!” Tom  shouted  on the other end, panick  starting to grip him, hearing him shout on the other line scared her even more and she began to sob, “oh my god I am so sorry darling, please don’t hang up, is there anyone with you?” “it’s half past midnight Tom, of course not!” She spoke,, her voice shaking, “what about the tenant, he’s your friend right? What’s his name?” He was pacing now, hating the fact that he was halfway across the world when she needed him. “That’s the problem Tom, I, I think he did this” Izzy confessed. When Tom heard her answer all color drained from his face, that bastard, he knew he was sick in the head, and now she’s near him. “Oh my God, darling, stay calm, I want you to listen very carefully, do you still have the keys to my flat?” He asked, “No Tom, I left it in your kitchen table after I got all my stuff,” Tom cursed like a sailor in his mind, he had to get her out of there somehow, but how? “Darling, I want you to call the police and then check in a hotel right now, tell me where and I will find someone to help you, okay, I, I have to hang up right now but I will call you as soon as I’m able,” He spoke calmly, which helped her somehow. “Okay, Tom?” Her voice trembled, “I’m scared,” his heart broke to a million more pieces, he began to sob with her, “don’t be scared my love, your a brave woman Izzy, you can do this, I wish with all my heart that I could be with you now.” He rubbed his face harshly, he can’t believe he failed her, again, “I know, hey, I hear sirens coming, someone must have heard me scream, I, I have to go.” “Ok, I love you Izzy,” she hung up.

Tom screamed at the top of his lungs when the call ended. Why did this have to happen to her? It was him who made the mistake not her! He failed her again. Tom composed himself and immediately called the one person he trusted at the moment, “hello?” His deep gruff voice answered on the other line, “Ben, I am so sorry to bother right now, but I need your help,” Ben sat up and left the bed room, not wanting to wake Sophie and their son, “what is it Tom? You in trouble?” “No, but Izzy needs help,” “didn’t you guys break up?” Ben interrupted, “Ben please, someone trashed her flat and she’s scared, I can’t get to her right now, I’m on location and.” Before he could finish Sophie got the phone from Ben, “We’ll be there Tom, don’t worry.” Tom sighed and felt somewhat relieved, Sophie was one of Izzy’s closest friend and was the one who introduced her to him. “I am so sorry about this Sophie, but thank you.” The older woman snorted, “I’m doing this for my friend you idiot, not you.” She handed the phone back to her husband. “It’s the hormones talking mate don’t worry, we’ll be there, I’ll call you for updates.” “I can understand her hatred of me right now, but Thank you Ben.” The men hang up.

Sophie was bundling up her son when Ben entered their bed room, “you don’t have to go Sophie, I can take care of this,” Sophie stood up straight, “Izzy is my friend Ben, she doesn’t have family here, she’s alone and scared, she needs me more than you,” Ben rubbed his face, he knew his wife well enoungh to know nothing will stop her from aiding a friend in need, “I don’t want Henry outside in this hour,” Ben answered, Sophie sighed, “fine, but I’m going, you stay with him, he has enough milk till the next feeding,” Sophie grabs her coat and kisses Ben and her son and she left.

Meanwhile Izzy was still at her flat with the police getting her statement, she felt safer when they arrived, they saw her sitting in the corner, amidst the broken glass, looking pale as the ghost. One of the officers hands her a cup of tea, “you alright miss? Is there anyone we can call to help you?” One officer asked, she shook her head and took a sip of the hot beverage. Soon she heard a familiar voice outside the flat, “I’m Sophie Cumberbatch and Izzy is my friend, is she alright?” Izzy stood up and went to her, Sophie immediately hugged her friend, she was shaking, “you shouldn’t be here Soph, who’s with Henry?” Izzy asked, Sophie looked at her and saw how tired she looked, “I heard Tom call Ben so I came her as soon as possible, your coming with me.” Sophie spoke to the officer and told them Izzy will return the next day to answer more questions. After getting some new clothes from her closet, (at least not all her clothes were ruined) she led Izzy to her car, “Thank you so much Sophie, but I wouldn’t want to impose so could you just help me check in a hotel?” Sophie shook her head. “Izzy, your my friend, Your always welcome to my home,” she smiled at the other woman. “Besides, I’m the one driving, so you have no choice,” She smirked, making Izzy chuckle and they speed through the night.


	7. Let's stay calm for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so a lot happened in Chapter 6, now let’s calm it out a bit, this is just dealing with the events after the break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this the weakest chapter, as I am currently exhausted and just couldn’t shake this off. Benedict and Sophie Cumberbatch make a cameo.

The sound of an infant crying brought her to a semiconscious state, for a moment Izzy was disoriented and reached for Tom, but felt the bed empty, she opened her eyes and for a brief moment panicked. She sat up and looked around the guest room, and that’s when she remembered where she was. Still hearing the crying infant she slowly stood and left the room.

She found little Henry in his crib in the nursery, turning beet red from crying, “there there little Henry, come here,” she picked up the little boy and began rocking him, the baby soon stopped crying but was now fiercely sucking its hand. “Hey, I know what that means, let’s change your nappy then see if there’s breakfast for you in the kitchen.” Izzy was just snapping the last button when Henry’s father came in, “good morning Izzy,” she looked at Ben and smiled, “good morning Ben, hope you don’t mind, he was crying,” Ben raised both hands, “it’s no problem, I see your a natural Izzy, keep that up and we’ll never let you go,” Ben teased, Izzy laughed and picked up the baby, “it’s the least I could do after last night, I hope Sophie is still asleep.” Ben smiled, among all of Tom’s previous girls Izzy was the one he liked for his friend, “Iz, your like family, it’s really no bother, besides did you honestly think I could stop Sophie from rushing to you?” Both adults chuckled and left the nursery, heading to the kitchen to prepare Henry’s breakfast as well as some coffee for them.

Sophie walked into the kitchen a little while later, she saw her husband cooking breakfast and her friend feeding her son, she smiled at the sight, “good morning everyone,” she got herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Izzy, “I hope he didn’t wake you during the night?” Sophie kissed her baby. “Not at all,” Izzy replied as she burped the baby, “you know if you keep that up I’m hiring you for baby sitting duties,” Sophie laughed, she had never seen this side of Izzy, all motherly, like her. “Well, I’d be honored, It’s the least I could do,” Sophie got her baby, who was now happily gurgling. Izzy looked at the time and sighed, “I need to go to the station,” Izzy frowned, remembering last night. “I’m going with you,” Ben spoke as he gave her a plate, “Ben, your probably busy today, I can do this, really,” Izzy insisted, she felt bad interrupting their routine and didn’t want to cause anymore inconvenience. “No, I’m not, besides, you might need some star power to kick start the investigation,” he winked, Earning him a playful slap from his wife, “sorry Iz, my husband finally got fame in his head,” the women share a laugh as Sophie kissed Ben, “but, I agree, you need someone with you, so stop thinking your a bother and go with him.” Izzy smiled at the couple, she suddenly missed Tom.

Tom!

She remembered how worried he was so she ran to the guest room and checked her phone, she found 10 text messages and a voicemail. She pressed the button and listened:

“Izzy! Ben called me and said Sophie went to pick you up, thank God, at least I know your not alone.” He paused, “I-I am so sorry I can’t be there darling,” his voice trembled, she felt her heart break, “I will be home soon and I promise to make it up to you, just please, hang on, I love you.” The message ended. She began to cry, she missed him so much, and wished she never left in the first place. She felt Sophie sit next to her and held her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright Iz,” she let her word wash over her, she nodded. True to his word, Ben accompanied Izzy to the station for further questioning, it turned out that although Nic was stoned that night, there weren’t enough evidence pointing that he did it, so they were unable to arrest him. The thought that Nic was free to move around scared Izzy, thankfully Ben, being all brotherly, assured the officers that he would look after her until Tom comes home. The officers then accompanied her and Ben back to her flat to retrieve some of her things and they were back in Ben and Sophie’s house In the afternoon.

The two women were sitting in the living room with mugs of tea in their hands. Ben had taken Henry for a stroll in the park nearby. “So tell me, are you and Tom really back together?” Sophie asked, she didn’t tell Izzy, but she felt guilty, she suffered because it was her who introduced them in the first place. But then again, who knew Tom was capable of cheating, Izzy took a long dsip from her tea and spoke, “I guess so, we’re giving it another shot,”  "are you sure he deserves it?” Sophie asked, Izzy looked at her friend, “I thought you liked Tom?”  “I did, but that was before he broke your heart” Sophie rolled her eyes, making Izzy chuckle, “Elisabeth came to see me,” Sophie’s jaw dropped at her revelation, “what did that tramp want? Is she still alive?” She asked, making Izzy laughed, then remembered Nic’s comment and she stopped, “yes, she’s still alive, and she told me how sorry she was and blah, blah, blah, then she gave me a plane ticket to see him. So I did, we sort of progressed from there.” Izzy wasn’t ready to tell Sophie of her almost big mistake with Nic, not until she tells Tom first. “So you flew to him and your back, just like that?” Izzy appreciated Sophie’s maternal instinct, but she was getting a bit exasperated, “no, of course not, he knows I still don’t trust him, I won’t be for a long time.” Sophie just nodded and took her hand, “I know you know what your doing Iz, but remember, don’t make it too easy for him,” she winked, “oh I won’t don’t worry, I denied him for a few days before we had sex, and I must say it was worth it,” The women shared a laugh when they heard the doorbell. “Oh no I can’t believe Ben forgot his keys again” Sophie stood up and opened the door. “Izzy, there’s a package for you!”

Izzy stood up and walked to the hallway when she was engulfed in a big hug from a tall, lanky Englishman, she was stunned at first, then held him as tight as her modest size could hold.

Tom!

He pulled away to looked at her, she looked so small and vulnerable, she  couldn't believe it, “you’re here! But how?” Tom kissed her, “I couldn’t stay away, so I’m here,” he held her tight, God he missed her. Sophie coughed and they looked at her, “I think I’ll go follow My boys in the park.” She kissed Izzy on the cheek and gave Tom a stern look, “you ever, pull a stunt like that again I will have your tongue and balls in a silver platter, understood?” Tom smirked and answered, “Yes ma'am.” “We’ll be back with dinner in a few hours so take your time,” Sophie winked and Izzy blushed at what her friend was implying.

When they were alone she looked at Tom, “what about the shooting Tom?” Tom sighed, “it’s ok Izzy, we wrapped earlier than expected so I left at the first flight.” He kissed her, deeply, lovingly. He nipped her neck and bit, making her gasp, “Where are you staying?” He whispered, “guest room,” she led him to the room, he took off her clothes, worshipping each part of skin revealed to him, then he laid her to the bed, he followed suit and joined her, but instead of kissing her he pillowed her head on his chest, kissed her forehead, and just held her, “we don’t have to do anything your not ready for darling, right now I just want to feel you next to me.” She held him, she kisses him softly, “thank you,” she whispers, and they both drift off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


	8. Threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom discovers What happened with Izzy while he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic returns to the picture

Tom was typing away in his computer when he hears it, Magic’s song ‘Rude’ rang around his flat. He smiled, It means Izzy forgot her phone. He was waiting for it to go to voicemail but the caller seem to be persistent, so he got up from his desk and went to answer it, it listed unknown, so he answered it, “Hello?” A female voice answered in shock, “Oh, Isn’t this Izzy’s phone?” “It is, she left it at home unfortunately, would you like to leave a message?” The voice grew quiet for a moment, “I see, I just want to let her know her client has arrived and that if she could come back from her lunch break, uhm, who is this by the way?” Tom was a bit puzzled now, didn’t they know she was seeing someone? “This is Tom, her boyfriend, I’m sure she’s on her way back so no need to worry,” he assured whomever was on the other line, not wanting to put Izzy’s job in jeopardy, “oh, ok thank you, I didn’t know she was into guys? thank you Tom, bye.” And just like that the line went dead. Tom didn’t know how to feel at the moment, What did she mean when she said she wasn’t into guys? And why didn’t they know about him? Or them? They were engaged for a time. Tom figured he’ll have to discuss this with her when she gets back.

It had been a week since she moved back in to his flat, he was thrilled when she didn’t argue with him too, provided she have the guest room for herself, “It’ll be just like having a flat mate, I’ll even pay the bills of you want," she told him. The guest room has since become her office, for she stayed in his bed at night, and he was happy about it. It meant he could spend every available moment with her. He was about to make tea when he discovered they were out, so he decided to head to the grocery to stock up.

On his way to the store he saw Nic, what is he doing here? He thought, the two men stopped at their tracks and sized each other up, Tom, being taller than Nic wasn’t intimidated, and was about to walk passed him when Nic spoke, “you don’t deserve her,” Tom glared at him, “I know that, but she chose to be with me and I’m not letting her go,” he walked passed him but Nic shouted, “neither am I?” Tom stopped and turned around, “what’s that supposed to mean?” Nic smirked, Tom didn’t like how cocky this wanker was, he approached Tom and whispered, “I had her in my arms one night,” Tom’s hands balled into fists, he desperately wanted to knock him out but Nic wasn’t finished taunting him, “I had my fingers, inside her,” he raised his index and pointing finger and wiggled it, “and she was delicious,” that was all it took, Tom pulled the other man on the street and gripped his shirt, not bothering if he made a scene, “shut up you tosser!” Nic just smiled and raised his hands, “don’t believe me? Ask her, if we weren’t so rudely interrupted by your whore I’d have fucked her brains out and she’d be mine right now,” Tom’s jaw clenched and he was about to punch him when a police officer took notice and approached the men, “oi you two, break it up!” Tom let go of Nic, but he was fuming, Nic winked at him, turned around and began to walk, he pushed the young man into a narrow side street and pinned him to the wall, “don’t you ever come near her again you bastard! She’s mine! wether or not I deserve, her she chose me, not you, so get over it,” Nic’s face faltered at his reply, Tom saw it as a small victory and left him there. He scanned the crowd for any paparazzi, thankfully there were none, so he decided to calm his nerves in a small caffe.

Meanwhile, back in Izzy’s office she got a call from Cheryl, her middle aged secretary, “you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!” Izzy was shocked, she didn’t recall ever telling her about Tom, in fact, she didn’t tell anyone about her relationship status, “what? Who gave you that idea?” She asked, sounding bored, “i tried calling your cell when you had your lunch break and a Tom answered, stating that he was your boyfriend!” All color drained in Izzy’s face and she immediately remembered her phone, she sighed, “well, I don’t tell all my secrets,” she just hoped Tom didn’t give his surname, there were a millions Tom’s in England, “you don’t say, hey, don’t worry about it, I won’t tell the boss your not abisexual, I know how creepy he can be to us, straight girls, whew!” “I’d appreciate that Cheryl, thank you,” “one last question before I hang up,” Izzy rolled her eyes, “what is it?” “Does he make sexy sounds when having sex?” Izzy chuckled at her question, “that is for me to know, and for you to dream about,” she hung up. Ugh! She can imagine how the conversation went between Tom and Cheryl, she checked her watch, only 2 more hours before she can go home, she has some explaining to do, so she got the black and pink paper bag and went to the loo. She had a feeling this could help her case.

When Izzy came home she was surprised to find Tom sitting in the living room, he looked angry,  his legs spread asalways, he had Loki’s expression and it scared her as well as arouse her, she placed her bag on the floor, took off her shoes, and unpinned her hair slowly, till it framed her face, she straddled him and held him on his shoulders, slowly unbuttoning the first buttons of her blouse, still, he made no move to touch her, “I got a call from Cheryl, I’m sorry, I just don’t tell them about my personal life, I just..” “I saw Nic a while ago” He cut her off, his voice sounded menacing, “he told me what happend, is it true Izzy?” All color drained in her face and she was about to climb off him when he gripped her hips firmly, making her wince, “answer me?” “He came to my flat before I flew to you, he brought dinner and wine,” she cupped his face with her hands, “I was lost and vulnerable Tom, and I thought he was my friend,” she leaned in to kiss him but he stood up and dropped her in the couch, he paced, running his hands on his hair, he was fuming, “how, how could you do this to us?” It was at that moment Izzy stood up and shouted, “do what Tom? Go second base with someone? At least I didn’t fuck him like you did with Elisabeth! Technically I could you know, because we weren’t a couple until I followed you!” Her words stung, he wasn’t prepared for that, but then again she had a point, he looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes, he made her cry again, he made a mental note to stop doing that.

He pulled her close and held her, she fought in his grasp but he held her firm, “I am so sorry darling,” he spoke, he kissed her passionately, she deepened the kiss and gripped his neck, he lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the bed and laid her down roughly, “did he kiss you like this!” He whispered before kissing her deeply, leaving her breathless, “no,” she breathed, Tom nipped at her jaw and smirked, he bit her between her neck and her shoulder, making her wince, “ow, Tom!” She lifted his shirt over his head, and he ripped her blouse, buttons flying everywhere, seeing her wearing a deep red lace bra, “oh fuck! His licked the tops of her breast, “this I didn’t see this morning,” lifted a nipple from the bra and sucked, “oh, their new so please don’t rip it,” she panted, “I make no promises,” he unhooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder, he bit her nipple and Izzy moaned, She held on his head and shoulders, he removed her skirt revealing a matching thong and the sight of it made Tom even harder, he removed his trousers and climbed towards Izzy, “Did he eat you like this?” He removed her thong and licked her from her slit to her clit, biting it lightly,making her yelp, “No! Definitely not, Tom!” She cupped his face, “shut up and fuck me!” He smirked and kissed her deeply, he then aligned his cock and entered her roughly, “oh fuck!” She moaned, he began to thrust into her, he was rough, and she loved it, he gripped her hands and placed them above her head. “I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll remember me every time you move,” he plowed into her, “Oh, fuck, Tom! It hurts!” He was gripping her right hand causing the ring to dig into her skin. He lifted her legs above his shoulders, knowing how much she loved this position, he thrust deeper, hitting her g spot again and again and she came, but he didn’t stop, he kept on with his punishing pace and he rubbed her clit, making her scream, “yes baby, scream my name,” he spoke between thrusts, “let them know who’s fucking you!” “Tom! I’m gonna, Ah!” She came, again, she clamped on his cock and he thrust thrice more before he spilled his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her waiting arms and they drift off.

It was some time in the night that they woke, and after a shower they were lying side by side, cuddling, Izzy pillowed in Tom’s bicep, she was running her fingers through his chest, and shoulder, making him shiver, he kissed her sweetly, “I’m sorry about earlier, it wasn’t in my place to get mad,” he looked at her and smiled shyly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just couldn’t find the time,” she was rubbing his right arm now, “I was just fuming, he provoked me this afternoon and,” he swallowed hard, “I didn’t know how close I came to losing you, until I heard him speak about you like he owns you.” she cupped his face, “you have nothing to worry about,” he smiled, and held her tighter, not wanting any space between their naked bodies, “he also mentioned you were interrupted, who was it?” He had an idea who it was, but he needed to hear it from her, “Elisabeth came, said we needed to talk, much as I hate to say it, she brought us back.” She looked pensive. “I love you Izzy, I mean it,” he kissed her ring, “You better.” They giggled, “why don’t they know about us in your office?” He asked sleepily, “tell you all about it in the morning,” was her last response, and they drifted back to sleep, content in each other’s arms, for now.


	9. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Tom takes Izzy to a star studded party. Where she meets a dashing Irishman named Michael Fassbender. Jealousy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it! Chapter 9! I don’t know about you guys but this is my first big fic and I’m so thankful for whoever is reading it, thank you so much! However, I made a little boo boo in the last chapter regarding Izzy’s office not knowing who she was dating, will try to fix that somehow, got carried away there.

Izzy was busy cooking pancakes when she feels large hands grip her hips and Tom nuzzling the back of her neck and she purrs, “Good morning,” she greets him, he smirks, Tom looks at Izzy, dressed in only his white shirt  that barely  covered her naked bum, “good morning indeed,” he couldn't resist, he smacks her bum and she yelps, “hey no spanking in the morning,” she teases, pointing at him with a spatula, he laughs and grabs a bottle of water on the fridge, “good run?” She asked, trying not to get distracted by his sweaty body, “yeah, it’s great to be home,” he looks at her and smiles, she smiles back and places their plates full of pancakes and mixed berries on the kitchen table, he kisses her sweetly and holds her in his arms, try as she might, she could resist, she melts into him. “Wow, what was that for?” She breathes, “nothing, just enjoying you darling.” He smiles, she chuckles and they sit and eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Halfway through their meal, Tom couldn’t  help but look at her, he had a burning question to ask but didn’t know how to approach it. “Might as well ask me hon, I can feel it ooze out of you,” Izzy looks up from her crossword puzzle, raising her eyebrow, which he always thought was more cute than intimidating. He sighs, “how come people in your office don’t know about us? I mean, how did you manage to keep it a secret considering you work on an advertising agency.” He was staring at her, waiting for an answer, she placed her pencil down and folded the newspaper, “well, the people in my office don’t know much about my private life, but, they do know about you, and about us, they know we dated, and broke up, they took pity in me when the cheating scandal broke and didn’t ask for details, which I was grateful for. Cheryl, being a slow pickup has yet to discover your the same Tom I dated last year. Haven’t updated them on my current status though,” He let her information sink in for a few minutes, she went back on her puzzle, having finished her breakfast. “didn’t they know we were engaged?” Was his next question, which caused her to drop her pencil, she looked at him, looking quite sad, “Tom, we were only engaged for a month,” her answer left him at a loss for words, she collected their plates and loaded them to the dishwasher.

He stood up behind her, “are you ashamed of me Izzy?” He expected her to turn around and assure him immediately, but she didn’t, not right away, she washed her hands and turned to face him, he could see it in her eyes, the doubts, and fears still lingered, she sighed and placed her arms around his waist,  “it’s not that I’m ashamed of you Tom, it’s just that, I haven’t forgotten, and completely forgiven, I still need to learn to trust you, I know things have been great lately, I don’t want to jinx it, and also, at the back of my mind, the wound, it’s still fresh, I can’t just brush it off,” he sighed and kissed her forehead and held her, “I understand Izzy, and I’m going to wait patiently until you trust me again, because I love you, I want to be with you,” he took her right hand with his and kissed it, he’s made a habit of that lately, she noticed, “thank you Tom,” she kissed his lips, he deepened it, “it’s a weekend, what do you want to do today?” She asked, he raised her on top of the kitchen island, “You,” he began to unbutton his shirt off her,  groping her breasts before suckling a nipple, “he then moved his track shorts down to free his cock, "other than that? Ah!,” he slid into her in one swift thrust, “God I love how you feel,” he gripped her hips and started thrusting, she held on to his shoulders, “your insatiable,” she giggled, “only when it comes to you, wearing nothing but my shirts,” he says between thrusts, “I love you Izzy!.” He plowed into her, the height of the counter was just right for them, he nipped her neck, loving how much she smelled of him, he sucked her right nipple, she was breathing hard, "Tom, window!" She held on to the counter, her eyes tried to check if their neighbors were watching, at the back of her mind though, it added to the thrill of being fucked by him. "Don't care, you feel too damn good to stop now," he spoke between thrusts. he fucked her for hours, in different surfaces until they were both satisfied.

Sometime after breakfast, they decided to take a stroll in Regent’s park, where Tom showed a lot of PDA, which Izzy found surprising. They were heading back to their flat when Tom’s phone rang, “hello Ben?” Izzy listens to their conversation, somewhere along she hears an Oh shit! With Tom looking at his watch, “alright we’ll be there, were. Just going to be late that’s all, see you soon.” He ended the call and Izzy looked at him expectantly. “I might have forgotten our plans tonight darling, we have to go to a new pub opening on the west end, it’s just a small gathering, but there will be some famous people, Sophie will be there.” He says sheepishly, Izzy rolled her eyes, “do I have to go with you? I mean it’s not exactly my scene, and do they even know we’re back together?” She asks, “well that’s a perfect way to tell them then, we don’t have to stay for long, just go in, mingle a bit, then go home.” He leans closer to her, “I can introduce you to my other friends, promise their not snobbish,” Izzy rolls her eyes, “okay okay, but you have to promise me you won’t leave my side okay, you know how intimidating these actors can be,” Tom chuckles, “promise I won’t, now let’s go home and get ready.”

Soon Tom and Izzy drove to the new pub named ‘Baileys’ it’s was actually and old pub, just renamed to a new one since they changed management, Tom and Izzy were walking towards the pub when the paparazzi swarmed them, asking them question, “Tom! Are you back together!” “Tom, what about Elisabeth!” Tom held Izzy protectively and the bouncers shooed them away, leaving the couple alone at last, inside the pub. They immediately spot the Cumberbatches, Sophie and Ben exchanging pleasantries, “you look gorgeous Izzy!” Sophie gushed, making Izzy giggle, she was wearing a raspberry red shift dress that accentuated her luscious curves, having a deep v neck also enhanced her breasts. Tom held her close, introducing her to Hadley Fraser and his wife, who were very down to earth, Richard Armitage, Charlie Hunnam, Hayley Attwell and Gemma Arterson, who were very sweet and wacky, she enjoyed being with two bomb shells, and more theater actors, it really was a star studded event.

At one point Tom, reluctantly left her to go do some interviews about the pub, Sophie and Ben didn’t stay out long because of Henry, she was left alone. Having no one else to talk to she heads to bar to get a drink, “whiskey neat please,” she called upon the bartender but he seemed to either ignore her, or was too busy trying to impress the other stars, “Excuse me.” She bellowed louder, getting angry at the man for ignoring her, “Oi mate! Stop flirting and start working, get this lady a whiskey will Ya! And make it two!” A rich Irish accent spoke behind her, she turned around and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes that rivaled her Tom’s, he gave her a smile and she smiled back, it was Michael Fassbender, taking the seat next to her, she got a whiff of his manly Cologne, it was heady and sexy as hell, she couldn’t help but blush. The bartender gave her drink, looking somewhat shy, then went on to get other orders, “thanks, if it weren’t for you I’d have died of thirst,” Michael chuckled, “well I’ll be dammed if I let a beautiful woman die without whiskey, cheers” they clink glasses and she takes a big gulp. “So, you an actress?” He asked, “nope, I came her with my boyfriend, he’s the actor,” he laughs, “which one of these lads is the lucky one?” She scans the crowd and see’s his tall frame talking to a bunch of women, who appear to be flirting with him, that didn’t bother her much, but when one of the blonds sat on his lap, her blood ran cold, how could he! She thought about wether to leave and crash his car, or make a scene, but then again she is sitting next to a handsome stranger, she thought of a better plan, “I don’t know?” She looked at Michael, “maybe he ran off with some starlet somewhere,” Michael’s face turned serious and moved closer to her, “well his loss is my gain then, name’s Michael by the way,” he took her hand and kissed it, she couldn’t help but swoon, “Izzy,” she kissed his hand as well, “so, who are we trying to get jealous love?” Damn! He chuckles, “did you know that actors have great intuition? I saw you looking over Tom, relax, he’s pushed her off his lap now.” Izzy blushed, “sorry, I just figured maybe a little payback is in order, after all, have you read the papers?” Michael nodded, of course he knew, “well, how about you pretend your typsy, and I assist you to sit on that couch over there, and you, somehow, land on my lap and pretend to pass out for a minute or two?“he raises his eyebrows, Izzy thinks for a moment, then gulps down her drink as well as his, "I don’t have to pretend,” she stands up and true enough, feels her vision blur and she loses balance, Michael catches her and leads her to the couch and she lands on his lap, with her head on his neck and closes her eyes for a minute or two to get her bearings.

She suddenly feels a hand on her Arm and she is lifted off Michael and brought at the back exit, “let go of me!” she then wiggles out of Tom’s grasp and walks, albeit a bit wobbly, wow, she thought, they serve strong whiskey she thought, her heel breaks and she was about to fall again if it weren’t for Tom catching her quickly, “your drunk Izzy,” she giggles, “it’s what happens when you leave me alone in a bar, well at least Michael kept me company,” he gets her in the car and drives them home. The ride was quiet, with Tom gripping the steering wheel tighter than usual, He was angry, first Nic, now Michael, his acting rival too, “what’s gotten into you Tonight Iz? I leave you for a minute and you get yourself drunk!” “I’m not drunk, I’m typsy, there’s a difference, plus you promised you won’t leave me alone remember, how many more are you going to break?” she answered back and turns away from him, Tom winced at her words, but he was still angry, “and to add insult to injury, you had to sit on his lap! I mean, how do you suppose that made me look!?” She snorted, “oh, so I can’t sit on his lap but your allowed to invite blondes sit on yours? I saw you Tom, if you wanted to flirt you shouldn’t have brought me with you,” “I’m not having this conversation with you while your drunk Izzy!” She just rolled her eyes and turned away, she didn’t want to admit it, but she was a bit drunk, she’ll deal with him after a shower. Tom sighed, he wanted to berate her, to tell her that the blond she saw was a lesbian taking a s selfie with him, but the truth was, she didn’t trust him, and him acting like that didn’t help his case either, he’ll need to be more careful with his proximity with women from now on. They stopped at a red light and he took her hand, “I brought you to that party because I wanted to show you off Izzy,” she looked at his face, he looked sad, “those people in there? Are my closest friends in the industry, I brought you there to prove to you that I am serous, I want you in my life Izzy, for better, or worse. I know you still doubt me, you don’t trust me, but darling, please try,” he was looking deep into her eyes, she could see his sincerity, his love, his regret, for a moment she got lost in those deep blue green eyes, the light turned green and the spell was broken, but before he moved the car she cupped his face and kissed him, “ok,” she whispered, “I’ll try,” he kisses her again and they drove through the night.


	10. Your gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things are getting smoother…. For now…In the meantime let’s see how Tom earns back Izzy’s trust despite his busy schedule.

She hears the tell tale zipper of a suitcase. Barely conscious, she tries to go back to sleep so him leaving would be easier with a groggy kiss and a see you in a month. But she can’t stop her tears from falling, or could she control her breathing. Tom hears her and places the suitcase aside and sits on the bed. He knows she’s awake, he leans and runs his hand on her bare shoulder, he nuzzles her neck and kisses it, he could smell him all over her body and he loved it. “I know you awake Izzy’s,” she turns around and faces him and cups his cheek. He kisses her, softly, lovingly, telling her how much he loves her in that kiss. She accepts it.

He runs his hands all over her nakedness, remembering every curve, every dip and peak for the long nights ahead without her. She was trying not to say it, but he could see it in her eyes, her doubts, and fears reflected clearly in her sad brown eyes and it broke his heart that he did this to her. “I know what your not saying my love. I can feel it,” he looks deep into her eyes, she could see his shame and regret in it, as well as hope, “I promise you darling, I will not cheat on you again, I won’t, I know you don’t trust me,” she was about to speak but he silences her with his finger, “I understand, I love you Izzy, and how you looked at me, after we made love that night, the hurt and betrayal will forever haunt me and I’ll be damned if I screw this up again,” she smiles, teary eyed, she’s been crying a lot lately. “Thank you, for the reassurance Tom, it means a lot.” They remain like that, him fully clothed in his white button down and black trousers, and her in nothing but a thin sheet, holding each other, kissing and cuddling until they hear the car horn outside. Tom sighs and reluctantly lets go of his girlfriend and stands up, she stands up as well, and wore his shirt from last night and her pink shorts, he looks at her, all disheveled and beautiful, unbeknownst to her he took a photo of her while she tied her hair on her vanity. For the road he thought. She walks him out the door and he kisses her one last time, he didn’t care if they were out in the open, he only had eyes for his woman. “I’ll be back in a month I promise,” she smiles, “do what you do best love,” she kisses him one more time when Luke came out of the car, “Hey Izzy, the sooner we leave the sooner you get him back so come one mate!” They chuckle at him and he kisses her, again, on the forehead and he heads to the car, waving at her as it speeds to the main road.

As the car turned a corner Izzy began to freeze, of course she forgot to get a coat, wearing nothing but Tom’s blue t shirt and shorts did nothing to protect her from the autumn breeze, but being next to Tom always kept her warm enough, she sighed and went back inside. The house was quiet and empty and she frowned, this is their first time apart since their reconciliation, she was scared, things have been great lately, but she feared at any moment he could do it again, despite his promises to never repeat, she sighs, she hated the feeling, she wanted to much to trust, but it won’t be easy. Seeing as she still had more than an hour before she had to go to work, she decided to try to get back to sleep since she didn’t get much from last night.

An hour later her phone pings, coinciding with her alarm, she grasps the device and slides it open, smiling at her first message of the day:

_Text:_  
Arrived safely on location, Devon is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you in the morning, I miss you already darling,   
Love you- Tom

_She smiled, maybe this separation won’t be as bad after all, so she texted back:_

_Glad you arrived safely, I miss you too, your smell lingers in our sheets, guess I won’t be changing them anytime soon, have a good day love-Izzy._

She got up after sending her message and hopped into the shower, 30 minutes after she was ready for work, finishing her coffee and toast she got another text,

_Text:  
My love, before you leave please look closely before you get your keys, I have something for you, have a good day at work_


End file.
